O Tannenbaum
by maplepancakes99
Summary: Germany ends up spending Christmas with Austria and Prussia when his bruder breaks down his door and invites himself to spend the holiday with Germany. But Prussia has been acting very strange...well stranger than normal, and Germany begins to get ticked off when the food in his house disappears over night, and what the hell is up with all of those teddy bears?


A/N: I had the idea for this story while I was playing oh Christmas tree and it made me think back to 3rd grade where we had to sing that song and sing it in German. One of my friends was from Austria so her mom taught us the song in German. And after my moment of nostalgia I began thinking of Hetalia and thus this story was born. Enjoy!

* * *

December 20th

Germany sighed it was getting close to Christmas time and he usually spent this time of year with Japan and Italy but this year his two friends had other plans for the holidays. Italy was spending time with his brother Romano and due to the fact that Romano hated Germany with a passion he decided it was best he not accompany Italy. While Japan was spending this Christmas with the rest of the Asian nations.

Both of his friends had suggested that Germany spend Christmas with his family as well. For Germany that meant spending time with his loud older bruder Prussia. Sure Prussia could be highly annoying but Germany didn't really mind spending time with his older bruder. Maybe he would just use this Christmas as a way to relax, it was for once actually quiet in his house with out the talkative little Italian or he could clean up a little. Germany looked around his house and noticed that it was slightly messy so he decided he would clean things up a little bit then maybe get caught up on his paperwork.

* * *

Austria much like Germany sat home alone thinking of what he would be doing for the holidays. He usually spent the time with Hungary but this year she had decided that she wanted some time with her 'girlfriends' and had went off to spend this Christmas with Liechtenstein and Ukraine.

Austria had considered spending the holiday with his old friend Switzerland, but changed his mind after having another argument with the man last week. Austria sighed and walked into his kitchen deciding that he needed something sweet to eat. Austria began to take out the needed ingredients for sachetorte. Since he had the recipe memorized Austria quickly made the dessert and placed it in the oven. After the cake was in the oven Austria set a timer and went to sit down and began to read a book about the history of the piano.

* * *

Prussia was in a similar situation to Germany and Austria his best friends Spain and France both had plans for this Christmas that didn't involve hanging out with his awesomeness. France had mentioned something about visiting his former colonies and Spain said he was spending the holiday with Belgium. Now what was he supposed to do, not that he was lonely or anything, he just needed to spread his awesomeness with someone. Prussia had an idea he would go bother Austria and Hungary. Prussia laughed to himself yeah that would be fun. Prussia began to walk towards Austria's place.

After a little walking Prussia made it to Austria's house and like the awesome he is he just walked in the front door without knocking.

"Hey Austria you little wussy where are you?" Prussia yelled as he walked through Austria's house. Prussia was surprised he had not been hit with a frying pan yet so he continued to walk through Austria's house until he smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen so he decided he would head that way.

Once Prussia made it to the kitchen he saw Austria taking something out of the oven. Since Austria's back was facing him Prussia decided to sneak up behind him and use his awesomeness to scare him.

Prussia slowly crept up behind Austria and quickly reached out a hand to grab Austria's arm while he simultaneously whispered in his ear. "Got you." Austria screamed and jumped up throwing his freshly baked cake up in shock. The cake flipped through the air before landing on Prussia's head.

"Mein gott! What the hell!" Prussia screamed as the still hot cake landed on his face, and gott did that cake burn it felt like the filling was on fire and searing his face. After a few minutes Prussia managed to get the entire hot cake filling off of his face, and he glared at Austria who just stood there casually.

"What a waste." Austria said noting the mess Prussia had made of his kitchen. Bits of cake were scattered all over the floor,

"Did you not just see me with a cake melting my face off? Why didn't you help?" Prussia yelled very angry.

"It's not like there's much I could have done. You seemed to handle the situation pretty well." Austria remarked sarcastically.

"Wait a minute. I've been at your house for a total of 5 minutes and have not been hit with a frying pan. Did your girlfriend dump you?" Prussia asked with a smirk on his face.

"If you are referring to Hungary she is spending the holidays with friends." Austria said brushing dust off of his pants.

"Kesesese! The awesome me will make your holidays ten times better!"

Austria rolled his eyes. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Prussia slung his arm around Austria's shoulder. "Isn't it obvious? I will grace you with my awesome presence."

Austria tensed. "Well that is not really necessary." Austria stated backing away from Prussia slightly.

"Of course it's necessary your life would be nothing with out me." Prussia commented. "Now where's your beer?" Prussia asked.

"Oh um I don't have any." Austria remarked trying to pry Prussia's arm off of him, but Prussia's grip just tightened. "What did you just say?" Prussia's tone was calm, and he just looked straight ahead at the table in the kitchen.

"Um I said I don't have any beer." Austria squirmed in Prussia's grip. Prussia looked at Austria a fire in his red eyes.

"You. Don't. Have. Beer." Prussia took a deep breath and turned to face Austria, grabbing the man's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. "How can you not have any beer?"

"I don't buy beer what's the big deal." Austria commented, while shrugging his shoulder. Prussia began to visibly shake, his grip on Austria's shoulders tightened, and he closed his eyes.

When Prussia opened his eyes Austria was frightened by the intense amount of anger displayed in the red orbs. Prussia tightened his lips into a small line and looked into Austria's eyes once again before taking another breath.

"How the hell do you not have any beer?" Prussia screamed as he began to shake Austria violently. "How could anyone live without beer? You are insane!" Austria eyes widened as the Prussian shook him back and forth.

"You're the insane one." Austria stated trying to focus on the Prussian which was very hard to do while being shaken.

"You pompous freak! How could you not have any beer! You know what that's it I'm taking you to mein bruder's house and you are going to drink a beer!" Prussia grabbed Austria's arm and dragged him out the door ignoring his protests.

* * *

Germany had just finished cleaning the downstairs portion of his house, and was very proud of his work. He had dusted the shelves, mopped the kitchen floors, cleaned the counters, rearranged his cupboards, and vacuumed his carpet.

Germany looked around his house, and sighed everything was so clean. Germany decided to go get a beer, and began considering inviting his older bruder over. Prussia was always a good drinking companion, as Germany was thinking it over he heard his front door be kicked in.

Germany sighed. 'Oh great looks like I won't have to invite Prussia after all.'

"West I need bier!" Prussia yelled. Germany sighed and walked back into his living room. Prussia was standing in the middle of the room, still holding onto Austria's arm. Germany noticed that Prussia's boots were covered in dirt, dirt that was ruining his once clean carpet. "Bruder take your filthy shoes off in my house." Prussia laughed. "You're such a neat freak west."

Germany glared at his older brother. "What are you doing here?" Prussia laughed. "Well the awesome me went to go annoy this wussy," Prussia gestured to the Austrian next to him. "And I found him all alone. So the awesome I decided that his house was too un-awesome and brought him here."

Germany sighed. "Fine just take your boots off." Germany had considered telling his brother to leave, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Prussia rolled his eyes, but still did as Germany said and took off his dirty boots.

Prussia made his way to the kitchen still dragging a protesting Austria with him. Germany glared at the dirt on his carpet before leaving to find his vacuum cleaner.

In the kitchen with Austria and Prussia, Prussia was digging through Germany's refrigerator trying to find the beer. There was for some odd reasons a lot of pasta in Germany's frig, after moving about ten containers of pasta Prussia found the beer. "Aha! The awesome I found the beer! Kesesese!" Prussia pulled out two bottles of beer and handed one to Austria.

"Drink up fancy pants!" Prussia said downing half his bottle in one go. Austria lifted his nose in the air as he stared at the bottle of beer. "I don't consume such savage beverages." Prussia nearly choked on the beer he was drinking. "Was?!"

"I don't drink beer, I never have, never will." Germany walked into the room as Austria said this. "West do you hear this?" Prussia said with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What are you talking about bruder?" Prussia stood up and made wild gestures in Austria's direction. "This pansy doesn't drink beer! He says he's never even had it!" Germany had been going to get himself a beer, but stopped. A sharp intake of breath was heard and Germany's shoulders visibly stiffened.

Germany turned around with a sinister look in his eyes. "That is a lie." Germany said calmly, while glaring at Austria. Austria looked at the ground, refusing to meet Germany's gaze. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Wait, what is going on?" Prussia asked confused at the sudden change in the other nations. "It is simple, Austria is lying he's had beer before."

Austria adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. "No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ja!"

"Nein!"

"Ja! You have!"

"No I haven't…well not since…"

"Since when? Say it!"

Austria glared at Germany. "As if you don't already know."

Prussia had watched the ordeal between Germany and Austria and was extremely confused by the whole situation. "What is going on?"

"I know, but I want you to say when the last time you drunk bier was." Germany yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Fine! The last time I had beer was at your New Years Eve party!" A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked away.

"New years party…What happened there?" Prussia asked a little louder this time. Germany continued to glare at Austria. "Why don't you tell us?"

Austria bit his lip. "I-I stripped and ran around your house naked." Prussia began laughing. "Are you serious?"

Germany looked angry. "And."

"Covered myself in the pasta sauce Italy made." Prussia laughed harder and began sloshing beer everywhere.

"And." Germany demanded.

"Asked Italy if I tasted good, and then made a song about how delicious wurst is."

Prussia was on the floor rolling. "And!"

"…I took all the wurst I could find in your house, which was a lot of wurst, and I went into your bedroom with them."

Prussia had tears in his eyes. "And what did you do with that wurst?"

Austria sighed. "Do we really have to go over this?"

"Yes we do because it took weeks to get all the wurst out!"

"I went into your closet and put all the wurst into your pants."

"And do you remember your reason for doing this?"

"Because I think that you should always a wurst inside your pants." Austria looked at the ground blushing fiercely. By this point Prussia was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wow specs I didn't know you could be so much fun." Prussia stated wiping tears from his eyes.

"And that is why Austria will never drink beer at my house again." Germany said leaving the kitchen after yelling at Prussia to clean up the beer he spilled.

Prussia stood up, finished his beer and patted Austria on the back. "Good job wussy, I never knew you were capable of fun things." Prussia left the kitchen without cleaning up the mess he had made.

Prussia found Germany sitting on the couch in his living room and flopped down next to him. "So west what are your holiday plans?" Prussia asked propping his feet on Germany's coffee table.

Germany glared at Prussia's feet. "I do not have any." Prussia smirked. "Don't you usually hang out with that Italian guy, and the other one?"

"They are spending Christmas with family this year." Germany stated. Prussia grinned. "Well then it's a great thing your big bruder is here! My awesomeness will keep you company for the holidays!"

Germany rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to hide the small smile tugging his lips upward. Sure Prussia was a handful at times, and would most likely spend his entire time here annoying the hell out of Germany, but he was Germany's bruder. Therefore no matter how annoying the albino could be at times, Germany still cared for the man. And Prussia wasn't really all that bad, was he?

Germany showed his guest to his guestrooms and the three nations all disappeared into their rooms to sleep.

* * *

December 21st

BANG!

Germany woke up to a loud noise, and immediately began to think of all the things Prussia could have broken.

"Prussia! What was that?" Germany yelled, making his way to the down the hall he found Prussia standing in the middle of the hallway grinning madly. "Did you break anything important?" Germany asked.

"Well that depends on how important you think your wall was." Prussia said smiling in a way that he thought was innocent.

Germany's face turned red in anger. "You broke my wall!"

"Come on West don't get mad I can explain this. It's a tiny hole anyways." Prussia tried to calm his brother down. Germany continued to glare, but didn't say anything.

"Well I was trying to hang some Christmas decorations up, and the nail wouldn't go into the wall. So I used my awesome strength to hit the nail harder…but I missed the nail, and hit your wall." Prussia rubbed the back of his head that explanation had sounded so much better in his head.

Germany face palmed, of course his brother would do something so idiotic. "I don't even know- wait why were you hanging decorations?"

Prussia stared dumbly at Germany for a few minutes before answering. "Because its Christmas, and you have absolutely no decorations up, totally not awesome west."

Germany sighed. "You don't have to do that bruder."

"I know that! But I'm gonna do it anyways cause I'm awesome like that!" Prussia exclaimed. Germany rolled his eyes. "Fine do what you wish; I'm going to make breakfast."

Prussia grinned and left, to finish whatever it was he had been doing.

"Breakfast is done!" Germany called out, and soon after Prussia came trekking down stairs with a large grin on his face.

"Hey west, where is your tree?" Prussia said plopping down in front of a plate of sausage.

"I do not have one." Germany said taking his own seat at the table.

"What! Why don't you have a tree?" Prussia yelled glaring at his younger brother.

"I saw no reason in getting one." Germany stated nonchalantly. Prussia stared at his bruder for two whole minutes before snapping.

"No reason in getting one!" Austria walked into the kitchen and stared at the two brothers. "Its Christmas of course there's a reason!" Prussia yelled.

"Bruder calm down. A Christmas tree will just make a big mess, I don't want one." Germany stated firmly.

"Germany are you aware that there is a giant hole in your wall?" Austria asked also taking a seat at the table.

"Giant? You said it wasn't that bad!" Germany turned to his brother, face turning red once again.

"Come on west you haven't even seen the hole. Fancy pants is just exaggerating." Prussia finished his breakfast and stood up.

"Fine I will go look at the hole for myself." Germany said his voice sounding exasperated. Prussia quickly darted up the stairs and disappeared inside his room.

Austria stayed seated at the table while Germany trekked up the stairs. Germany walked down his hallway and was impressed with the decorations his brother had done.

It looked as if a professional had done it, and Germany noted that his brother could do a very good job when he put his mind to something. Gold and silver tinsel was strung along the walls, and cute little snowman ornaments hung on every door in the hall. Germany also took note of the garlands he had noticed wrapped around the stair railing. On the little table that Germany kept in his hallway a trio of reindeer, with a shiny red sleigh behind them.

Germany smiled to himself, Prussia had put a lot of detail into his decorating, and it was nice. The blond continued down the hall and gaped at what he saw next. There was a hole in his wall three times bigger than his head. Prussia had tried and failed at covering the hole with tinsel. The wall around the hole was cracked and falling apart as well.

"BRUDER!" Germany yelled at the top of his lungs. Prussia cringed on his way out the door. "I'm going out don't wait up!" he yelled back before dashing out the door and slamming it behind him. Germany took a deep breath and counted to ten, he told himself that he would not get angry. It was the holidays and what Prussia had done wasn't all that bad anyways, he could deal with this.

Germany decided that he would go out to the store and get the supplies to fix the wall, since he had nothing better to do today anyways. After a quick trip to the supply store, Germany was standing in his hallway with plaster and the other tools he needed to fix his wall. Germany sighed; the cracks in the wall seemed to be spreading. It took Germany about three hours to complete finish patching the hole and painting over it so it would match the rest of his walls, but in the end he was satisfied with his work.

While Germany was putting away his tools he heard the front door open, quickly followed by complaints from Austria. A definite sign that Prussia was home. "West I bought more decorations!" Prussia shouted. Germany groaned, hopefully his bruder wouldn't need to use a hammer for any of the new decorations he had bought.

Germany trekked down stairs to see his brother surrounded by massive boxes of Christmas lights. "Bruder what is all of this?"

Prussia grinned impossibly wide, "This dear bruder is the decorations for your house." Prussia exclaimed, and the little bird on top of his head chirped.

"Where exactly do you plan on hanging these lights?" Germany asked. "Outside your house, so your neighbors can know exactly how much awesome this house contains! I'm gonna need some help too." Prussia stated as he began opening boxes of multicolored lights.

Germany sighed. "Very well brother."

Five hours later Prussia and Germany had finished stringing lights under the 'supervision' of Austria. Both Germany and Prussia were exhausted after their day of work, and collapsed onto their respective beds, sleep following soon after.

* * *

December 22nd

"Austria…do you know where all my food is?" Germany asked, while he went through his frig, then the cabinets, finding absolutely no food.

"No, but I did see Prussia in the kitchen early. Maybe he knows something." Germany's right eye twitched, of course his bruder had something to do with this. Austria answered sipping his tea. "I haven't the slightest idea where he is now though."

"Huh? I wonder where he went." Germany thought aloud, and at that moment the front door slammed and Prussia wandered into the kitchen, with a wide grin on his face.

"Bruder where have you been?" Germany asked. "And where is all my food?"

"Don't worry about that stuff west I was just spreading my awesome!" The albino nation exclaimed running a hand through his platinum blond hair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Germany asked his voice rising.

"Don't worry about the food, I took it and did something awesome with it, but it's a surprise." Germany sighed and tried to control himself.

Prussia was his older bruder he knew how the man could be, but he decided that since it was the holidays he would be nice. Whatever his brother had done wasn't _that _bad anyways. "I'm going to the store to get more food, please don't destroy my house while I'm gone." Germany stated.

"Kesesese no promises." Russia cackled. While Austria just rolled his eyes and continued to drink his tea.

When Germany returned from the Grocery store Austria was playing the baby grand that Germany kept in his house due to persuasion from said nation, and Prussia was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Prussia?" Germany asked, loud enough to be heard over Austria's playing. Austria replied without looking up from his work. "He said and I quote. 'I'm spreading my awesome don't wait up specs.' and then he left." Germany sighed and left the music room, at least he could relax a little now.

Two hours later…

Germany was asleep on his couch with a book in hand, when Prussia entered the house. For once not slamming the door behind him, Prussia quietly crept into the house. Prussia set a bag down by the floor before sneaking into his brother's house, happy to find him asleep on the couch. Prussia returned to get his back and creep up to his room.

However Prussia had forgotten about Austria, who sadly was not asleep on the couch. Said nation was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, "What are you doing?" Austria asked an accusing tone in his voice.

Prussia quickly hid the bag behind his back and shifted so Austria couldn't see what he was hiding. "Nothing." Prussia answered a little too quickly.

"What's that behind your back?" Austria asked taking a step forward.

"It's um…beer! Ja I bought beer and didn't want west to know about it so…later loser!" Prussia exclaimed dashing by the confused Austrian. On his way to his room Prussia congratulated himself on the amazing save.

Once inside his room Prussia hid the bag somewhere no one would ever be able to find it, made an important phone call, and then went to bed dreaming about his awesomeness.

* * *

December 23rd

Germany woke up to something very shocking, his bruder was cooking breakfast. Usually Prussia would complain saying that cooking was a task for girly wussy men, yet here he was standing in Germany's kitchen in a white apron making breakfast.

"Bruder what are you doing?" Germany was so surprised by the fact that his bruder was cooking that he ignored the horrible state his kitchen was in.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm making breakfast for you and specs!" Prussia flashed an enormous grin in Germany's direction. Austria walked into the kitchen, he was always the last to get up, and did the same thing as Germany; stare at Prussia with a bemused expression.

"Are you feeling alright?" Austria asked.

"Kesesese the awesome I am fine!" Prussia turned back around to flip a piece of bacon in the pan.

"Do you think he's poisoning the food?" Austria whispered to Germany. "I'm not sure, but I think we should still be on guard." Germany responded, and both the nations kept a wary eye on Prussia while he cooked.

Ten minutes later Prussia placed plates in front of Austria and Germany. The plates were piled high with bacon, sausage, eggs, and a large variety of omelets. "Eat up you guys!" Prussia stated cheerfully. Germany and Austria exchange a look, and then simultaneously say. "You eat something first."

Prussia shrugs, picks up a piece of bacon and takes a bite out of it. Germany and Austria watched the other man waiting for something to happen to him, then Prussia's eyes widened, and he grabbed his throat.

Prussia made a choking noise before collapsing to the ground, his body going into convulsions. "Bruder!" Germany yelled kneeling down to check on the older nation. Prussia's hands began to tremble and his normally pale face was a bright red.

Germany began to panic and grabbed his bruder's shoulder's shaking violently that is until he heard Prussia laughing beneath him. "Huh?"

"Oh god west your face was priceless!" Prussia said in between his laughter. Prussia sat up and wiped tears from his eyes. "The food isn't poisoned by the way." Prussia stated while standing up. Germany sighed, and stood up to go eat his breakfast, his bruder was so childish at times.

Austria rolled his eyes and returned to his seat as well. The doorbell rung and Prussia jumped up. "I'll get it!" Germany rolled his eyes, and continued to eat breakfast.

At the door Prussia talked to a man in hushed tones, and hurriedly signed a paper, then ushered the man to the back door. Prussia got all fifty-two of his packages into the house without alerting Germany to what was going on, he really hoped that his bruder was still eating breakfast.

Prussia began unpacking the boxes an excited smile on his face the entire time.

Germany finished his breakfast, and got up to see what all the commotion in the other room was. Germany wasn't sure about how he should process what he was seeing right now, Germany considered the fact that the breakfast had indeed been poisoned and he was hallucinating. Germany retreated to the kitchen and convinced Austria to go look at what he was seeing.

Austria walked into the room and was just as shocked as Germany had been, "W-what?" Prussia was sitting in the room, surrounded by about fifty stuffed bears. "You see it too right?" Germany whispered to Austria.

Austria nodded, and Prussia finally noticed their presence in the room, the albino's eyes widened when he saw the two nations. "Bruder what is all this?" Germany asked.

"Um it's uh…" Prussia struggled to find an explanation for his brother. "D-did you buy these?" Germany questioned trying to change his questioning up. "Um well technically yes."

Germany furrowed his brow. "Whose money did you use to buy all these…bears?"

"Well technically it's your money." Prussia said.

Germany's right eye twitched. "How much money did you spend?"

"Are you referring to money in general or the money I spent on the bears?" Germany's eye twitched again. "The money for the bears." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh well that was about maybethirteenhundreddollars." Prussia rushed out. "WHAT THE HELL!" Prussia flinched and backed away from his brother.

"Come on west calm down, I'll pay you back I promise." Prussia said.

Germany growled. "What did I tell you about buying useless things like this?" Germany took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. _It's the holidays and he's your brother, just let it go. _Germany walked away from Prussia and didn't talk to his brother for the rest of the day.

That night Prussia stayed up late, wrapping the teddy bears and taking them outside to a truck. In the process of doing this Prussia made much more noise than he thought and kept his younger brother up for most of the night.

* * *

December 24th

Germany got up in the morning and trekked down to his kitchen to find Austria already sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hand and the morning paper in the other. Germany did not enjoy how comfortable Austria made himself in his home. "Is Prussia out again?" Germany asked.

"Ja he wasn't here when I woke up this morning." Austria answered not looking up from the paper.

Germany leaned against the table and rubbed at his eyes, he felt exhausted. The German man hadn't even bothered to get dressed this morning before heading downstairs, so he currently stood in his kitchen in nothing but his black tank top and a pair of red boxers. He had barely gotten any sleep last night, Germany hadn't even bothered to slicked back his hair.

"Nice boxers." Austria commented still not looking up from the newspaper in front of him.

"Shut up…they were a gift." Germany mumbled remembering last Christmas when he had received his gift from Italy.

"Have you noticed how strange Prussia has been acting lately?" Austria asked. Germany raised an eyebrow at the aristocrat. "Prussia is always strange." He replied, going to get his own cup of coffee.

"Well yes, but I mean stranger than usual." Austria stated placing the newspaper on the table. "Yesterday when he made us breakfast would be a prime example of this strange behavior."

Germany paused and stared at Austria, the man did have a point. "I'm not sure, but he has definitely been more annoying lately. I can barely take it." Germany admitted, slouching over his kitchen counter.

"True, but I always feel that way around Prussia." Austria said. Germany sighed, and the two nations slipped into a comfortable silence. Until a loud banging was heard from the door, both nations were sure that it was Prussia, but unsure as to why the man was knocking on the door.

Germany got up and walked to the door to find his brother standing there with two Christmas tree lying on the ground behind him. Germany gaped. "Bruder what is this?"

"Kesesese isn't it awesome!" Austria appeared at the door and observed with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you have two Christmas trees?" Germany asked, his voice sounding pinched.

"Don't you like them; the big one is for your living room. It's gonna look so great once we decorate it and we can put that old star on top." Prussia began rambling about all the things they could do to the Christmas tree.

"Bruder! I don't want a tree! Nor do I want two!" Prussia stopped and stared at his brother. "What are you talking about you used to love decorating the tree when you were little."

"Bruder I'm not little anymore and neither are you! I'm sick of this childish behavior you need to grow up and think about people other than yourself!" Germany yelled. Prussia winced and looked at his brother with a hurt expression.

"I was just trying to help!" Austria watched from the door worried about how far this was going.

"You're not helping you never help you just make things worse! It's the reason you're not a nation anymore!" Now Austria was sure that this had gone too far. "And I don't want you in my home any longer!" Germany was breathing heavily and the hurt expression on Prussia's face finally became apparent to him.

Germany's gaze softened. "I get it west you don't want me I'll go. Don't worry." Prussia turned on his heels and left dragging one of the Christmas trees with him. "You can keep that tree by the way."

Germany felt awful, he'd been an asshole to his brother, and he sighed and retreated into his house, ignoring the questioning look Austria gave him.

That night Germany couldn't sleep, all he could think about was his bruder, and where he could have possibly gone. Germany worried that his bruder was somewhere on the streets, Germany also thought about how he snapped at Germany without any real reason to. The German fell into a sleep filled nightmares about his brother laying cold and helpless in an alleyway somewhere.

* * *

December 25th

"Have you seen Prussia?" Germany asked Austria. Germany was fully dressed, and alert today. "No he never came home last night." Austria said, Austria was also dressed, but he was sitting on the couch and obviously more relaxed than Germany.

"I'm worried about him." Germany admitted looking down. "I know I yelled, but I didn't mean it. I was caught up in the heat of the moment."

Austria looked at Germany over the rim of his glasses. "Well there's no sense in telling me that, you should go find your brother. He's the one who needs to hear that." Austria stated.

Germany's shoulders sagged. "I know…will you help me find him?" Austria sighed and stood up. "Very well, let's go." Germany gave a small smile in Austria's direction and the two nations headed out the door.

One hour later.

Germany and Austria had been wondering around the Berlin in search for Gilbert and so far had been unsuccessful. Germany sighed. "I don't think we're going to find him."

Austria stopped walking in front of an open door and glared at the back of Germany's head. "Since when did you ever give up so easily?" Germany stopped and turned around to look at Austria. "What are you talking about?"

"The Germany I know was a strong man. Not some pathetic weakling who gives up before he has even tried." Austria said his voice full of conviction.

Germany gaped at Austria and the two nations stood in silence that was only broken by the sound of a child's voice. "Gilbert where are your friends?"

"Kesesese they couldn't make it."

Germany and Austria exchanged a look, and then turned back to the door. "You don't think-" Germany was already through the door before Austria could finish his sentence.

Inside the building Prussia was sitting in the middle of a large group of children. Germany was going to call out to his brother, but he decided to wait when the children continued to speak to his brother.

"Aw that's so un-awesome." A small with dark hair and big brown eyes said. "Kesesese I know right, but it's ok." Prussia stood up, and picked up the boy. "They're missing out anyways, cause you guys are super cute." The children around Prussia giggled.

"Come on I gotta show you guys the awesome tree I got you." The boy in Prussia's arms continued to giggle, until his laughter turned into violent coughs that racked his frail little body. "You okay kid?" Prussia asked once the coughing had subsided. The child nodded and smiled at Prussia, Prussia returned the smile and led the group of children to a Christmas tree, the Christmas tree he had brought to Germany's house last night.

"Okay you guys ready to learn an awesome song." A chorus of ja's surrounded Prussia and he laughed.

"_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum," _Prussia's voice filled the room and the children all looked up at him in awe.

"_Wie treu sind deine Blätter!" _Austria gave Germany a shove, and made his way over to a piano in the corner of the room.

"_Du grünst nicht nur zur Sommerzeit, Nein auch im winter, wenn es schneit." _Germany took a hesitant step towards his brother.

"_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum," _Austria started up on the piano, and all the children turned to look at him. Prussia however just smiled and continued singing.

"_Wie treu sind deine Blätter!" _Germany took a more confident step towards his older bruder.

"_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum!" _Germany stopped to look at the tree his brother had provided for these under privileged children. It really was a nice tree; Prussia had also spent a lot of time decorating this. It warmed Germany's heart to see the tree.

"_Du kannst mir sehr gefallen!" _Germany continued to progress towards his brother. "Wie oft hat nicht zur Weihnachtszeit Ein Baum von dir Mich hoch erfreut!" Germany took a deep breath, he could do this, and it was only his bruder after all.

"_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum! Du kannst mir sehr gefallen!" _Now Germany was standing directly behind his brother.

"_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum!" _Germany's deep voice joined in with his brother's and he saw the smile on Prussia's face widen.

"_Dein Kleid will mich was lehren:" _The children looked up at Germany and smiled.

"_Die Hoffnung und Beständigkeit Gibt Trost und Kraft zu jeder Zeit." _Prussia placed a hand on Germany's shoulder and smiled up at his little brother.

"_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum!" _Germany returned the smile, glad that he had decided to spend this Christmas with his older bruder. "_Das soll dein Kleid mich lehren." _Austria sustained the ending cord and all the children clapped, and cheered.

"Bruder I'm so-" Prussia raised his hand and cut off his brother's apology. "Don't worry its fine." Germany smiled, and didn't get mad when the children around him begged to be picked up. No he didn't even get mad when that little girl ran her sticky little hands through his hair, he didn't get mad because none of that mattered. Because he was happy and with his big bruder.

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm a sap for Christmas things and could not resist writing this, merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
